general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Nightmare on Elm Street: Never Sleep Again/Episode 2
This is Episode 2 of Lee Dixon's A Nightmare on Elm Street: Never Sleep Again Season 1, Episode 2: New Residents A man also comes out of the car and walks into the house, The man and the girl are greeted by a woman from real estate "Hello, You are Mr and Mrs Renny?" The Real Estate Woman asks "Yes, We are" Mr Renny says "First name's Derren and Alana?" The Real Estate Woman asks "Correct" Alana says "Here are your keys" The Woman says handing them each keys and another spare key "I already showed you around before, So good luck with your new house, Goodbye" The Woman says "Thank you and goodbye" Alana says "Goodbye" Derren says and the woman walks out of the house "I like this place much better than our place in england"" Derren Says and they then turn on the tv and then switch it to the news with a report "3 more have been found dead in their sleep, Just like the recent murders of Nancy Holbrook and Quientin Smith" The Reporter says "Oh my god" Alana says *Black Background with Red Writing "Jackie Earle Haley in A Nightmare on Elm Street: Never Sleep Again" Three slash marks then appear in the writing* "The 3 murdered people are all aged from 13 to 22. The youngest being Ryan Mccaffery aged 13" The reporter says *Camera goes to Ryan inside a dream looking about then the sounds of knifes scraping each other are heard* "The second victim was Lee Everett also aged 13" The Reporter says *Camera goes to Freddy stabbing Lee Everett in the back of the head* "The Final Victim was named Daniel Collins aged 22" The Reporter says *Camera cuts to Freddy slitting his throat* "The Police are saying they suspect the killer nicknamed "The Silent Night Killer" by the police, Breaks into the victim's homes and then kills them no further evidence has been found, That's all on that case right now" The reporter says. "It'll be fine, We'll just lock the doors and windows before we go to bed, I promise it'll be fine" Derren says "Yeah, I know" Alana says. LATER THAT NIGHT Alana wakes up and looks at the alarm clock to see that it's 2 am and looks at Derren who is fast asleep She walks to the hallway and sees a man clearly bruned in his face with a red and green striped shirt she sees the back of him and jumps and then looks again and he isn't there anymore "My tired mind, Damn" She says and walks into the bathroom she looks in the mirror for a moment and then sees the man again in the mirror but this time she notices he has knives attached to a glove on top of the fingers. she screams. Alana wakes up fast screaming for a moment Derren wakes up from her screams "What, What is it?" He asks tiredly "There was a man in my nightmare, a burned man, With knives on top of the fingers on the glove.a hat and a red and green striped shirt and black trousers" She says "Don't worry, It was only a Nightmare" He says Alana looks at the clock to see it is now 8 am. Alana and Derren go into the living room and turn on the tv to the news "The Silent Night Killer's weapon of choice has been rumored some gardeners have said that they'd know that type of cut anywhere and it seems to be from some kind of Knife most of the time used for gardening, The Police are yet to make a statement" The Reporter says "The Glove with Knives, The Burned Man" Alana says "It's just rumors, It's just people guessing, Don't worry" Derren says. End of Episode Deaths Daniel Ryan Lee Everett Category:Issues